


Popping a Question (no, not that question)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Get Their Picnic (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Happy Ending, M/M, Nervous Crowley (Good Omens), Overthinking, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley has a proposal to make. Not the marriage kind, but he's enough of a nervous mess that it might as well be (hence the title). What will Aziraphale say?Ineffable Flufftober, Day 8. Prompt: Unwavering.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Popping a Question (no, not that question)

“Hey there.”

“Hello, Crowley.”

“Was thinking.” Crowley pauses, and swallows.

“What were you thinking?” Aziraphale asks, fond and gentle and unreasonably encouraging.

“Well, see, it’s really sunny weather out, good day…” Crowley trails off, glancing away. It _is_ a good day. And now Crowley, stupid snake, is about to ruin it. This was a _terrible_ idea.

“Yes?” Aziraphale looks quizzical.

“Doyouwannagonapicnic?” _Bloody Somewhere_ , Crowley actually said it, he shouldn’t have said it, what does he think he’s doing?!

Crowley watches Aziraphale for the inevitable distress, the doubt, the second-guessing. He’s seen it often enough to know what to scan for. One twitch, one stutter, one single sign that this is too fast, and Crowley will retreat immediately, mumble an incoherent apology, concentrate all his effort on helping them both pretend this never happened. He knows how to do it. He’s had practice.

But this time, the look on the angel’s face is steady. Serene, as Crowley has so seldom seen it. Certain.

 _Joyous_ , even.

Aziraphale smiles — _smiles_ , brilliant and unwavering, how can a simple smile be so glorious? — and extends a hand that doesn’t falter, not even when Crowley, hesitating and stunned, accepts it.

“A picnic, dear boy, sounds _wonderful_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
